


Of Fear

by Arisprite



Series: Tsubasa Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Newly established relationship, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only hours before Fai had been the happiest he'd ever been. But now tears blocked his throat, and blinded his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Happy

There were tears pouring down Fai’s face, dribbling from his closed eyes and into his hairline. He could feel them, hot and mixing with damp sweat, leaking in pulses, in time with the beats of his heart and the heaving of his chest. His head was spinning with the effort of staying quiet, against the sobs that constrained his chest. 

Hours earlier, he’d been keeping quiet for a different reason. The sweat that had pooled, the breaths that had come quick and hot, had been paired with Kurogane’s own, and Fai had never felt such … togetherness. Unity. 

Now, he was alone. 

Well, not technically, he supposed. Kurogane was sleeping beside him, heavy and limp on the other half of the bed. Fai had pulled away from his reaching arm, and curled on the cool side where not an inch of him could press against Kurogane’s heat. He shook, holding himself together only by his fingernails digging into his arms. 

Kurogane didn’t wake. He didn’t know the terrible, anguishing fear that rushed through him, as soon as they had pulled apart. As soon as Kurogane dropped off. Fai kept his breathing steady, face smiling, until those familiar snores fluttered the sheets, and then he’d broken. 

God, he was so scared.

Because, if he reached for happiness now, he’d only know what it was that he had to lose. That… that was incredible. Kurogane was incredible, and perfect, and everything he’d never dreamed he’d have, and everything he completely and utterly could not lose. 

And he would. Someday. Tonight, next week, or at the end of Kurogane’s lifetime, he’d lose him. And Fai couldn’t bear it.


End file.
